User talk:IMCR8Z
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the Community Portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- RandomguY (Talk) 04:34, January 21, 2012 |} |} Can I ask to you? Hi, IMCR8Z! #Are you in youtube named "rfm767"? #Check this out of my past Caption Contest 6 and this ONE (please don't put your comment!) is much like a parody to Super Mario Bros. What do you think? Tell me... I'm just asking to you... (^_^) but, I'm sorry... (-_-') Princess Kitty (talk) 03:04, March 25, 2013 (UTC) 1. No, but I wish I was. 2. Ok, I guess so... IMCR8Z (talk) 13:36, March 25, 2013 (UTC) 'Change your Avatar!!!' Put this picture to your profile picture or avatar! Princess Kitty (talk) 06:04, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I'm just I want to meet you... Hello! I wish I want to meet you so early in PvZ Chat.... But, I didn't see you.. :( 'Cause, I'm from Philippines... :( Princess Kitty (talk) 13:50, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Let's CHAT! AGAIN!! :D Hi, Again! IMCR8Z! I hope you come to chat again! :D http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Was not possible spam, I was just saying that the story was most likely bogus. Hi, What's up? :) So... How you feel? :) Princess Kitty (talk) 12:42, November 3, 2013 (UTC) OK! :) Well, I just worried about you... :) Princess Kitty (talk) 14:24, January 10, 2014 (UTC) You need to become a RAWLLBACK! WinterMagnet (talk) 15:43, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Hi. Wanna chat on this wiki? WinterMagnet wasn't. isn't. and will never become a shaving kit (talk) 19:17, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Uhm... Sorry... I'm not sure to join some wikia chat game because, I have a lot of time for busy in school... :( So, BTW what is that? Princess Kitty (talk) 07:38, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Can I remix your Zombot inator game? I make it to Zombot user Inator, can I? ZombiElvis 13:43, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Well... Hi, IMCR8Z! :) Welp... I almost forgot to say... HAPPY "be-lated" BIRTHDAY! :D And I give this taco as your birthday Present! :D Here you go: Princess Kitty (talk) 13:08, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Warning You can't say screw you to an admin Winter melons are cool (talk) 20:40, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Hi there! Diamondglitz100 (talk) 13:07, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Finally, I get it. I finally understand what your username means! Hooray. I am General Dissaray of the Chaos faction. (talk) 07:13, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Do you want to add me as a friend on Ninja Kiwi? Iamarepeater (talk) 13:12, May 10, 2014 (UTC) For the love of IMCR8Z and all Cartoon Network!! Please unblock on PVZ RP wiki Ok? um, if you don't mind Awesomely awesome since Awesome A.D. 23:02, May 12, 2014 (UTC Hello! it's 995fym! I absolutely LOVE your videos! I would subscribe if I could! So about the Zomboss Towers thing... it's cool and all, but could you speed it up a bit, please? And have more people in a battle? Also, I want to start a thread with the same concept as the Zomboss Towers. Like, 1 primary weapon, 3 special attacks, etc., you know? I'm not saying that I'm copying it completely, just that the mechanics of it would be the same. Please answer me back, I want to start the thread soon! 995fym (talk) 22:42, May 15, 2014 (UTC)Thank's IMCR8Z! The thread should be here within a week! Crazyzombie IMCR8Z! I was wondering if you play me and imarpeaters new game http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:109333#33 Hey, I need you to do me a favor. KAMIKAZECHOMPER17 I need you to do me a favor. 995fym (talk) 18:45, May 24, 2014 (UTC)Welcome to Plants vs. Plants! Primary Weapon: Hits one target with a blast of sunlight. Can do more damage depending on the weather. Pow: 4 Recharge: 0 Special abilities: Heal Beam: Heals a teammate by 15 HP. Recharge: 3 Dark Flower: Drops down a Dark Flower. Every turn, it will shoot at a random (evil) plant. Lasts for 3 turns. Pow: 5 Recharge: 6 Solar Flare: Doubles all of Sunflower's attack damage and makes them fiery for 3 turns. Recharge: 8 Plant food: Heals all teammates by 30 HP Lvl 1 Sunflower Hp: 100/100 Xp: 0/10 $: 0 Plant Food: 0 its Cyberplant3332 i invite you to my Garden Warfare battle Game thread please come its going to be awsome 995fym (talk) 23:41, May 29, 2014 (UTC)Hey, it's 995fym! The second Plants vs Plants battle will be tomorrow, so go beat up the zombies! I like your tricycle Sincerely Digger Zombie Can I use Infi-nut in a rp? -Repeater001 Ninja kiwi? Winter melon 10 (talk) 15:33, June 9, 2014 (UTC) WM10's thread Plz I only have 2 players.Winter melon 10 (talk) 05:04, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Maybe in season 2, thanks for the idea though:) HeavenlyMildCone (talk) 00:14, August 19, 2014 (UTC)HeavenlyMildCone